winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Glowtail
The Glowtail is one of the Creatures in the Aberration-DLC of [https://ark.gamepedia.com/ARK_Survival_Evolved ARK: Survival Evolved]. Contents hide *1Basic Info **1.1Dossier **1.2Behavior **1.3Appearance **1.4Color Scheme and Regions **1.5Drops **1.6Base Stats and Growth ***1.6.1Wild Stats Level-up *2Combat **2.1General **2.2Strategy **2.3Weaponry **2.4Dangers **2.5Weakness *3Taming **3.1KO Strategy **3.2Taming Food **3.3Preferred Food *4Utility **4.1Roles **4.2Collectibles *5Notes/Trivia *6Gallery *7References Basic Info[edit | edit source] Dossier[edit | edit source] This dossier section is intended to be an exact copy of what the survivor Helena, the author of the dossiers has written. There may be some discrepancies between this text and the in-game creatures. Behavior[edit | edit source] Though being called a favorite snack for predators it can be found in artifact caves. Appearance[edit | edit source] Color Scheme and Regions This section displays the Glowtail's natural colors and regions. For demonstration, the regions below are colored red over an albino Glowtail. The colored squares shown underneath each region's description are the colors that the Glowtail will randomly spawn with to provide an overall range of its natural color scheme. Hover your cursor over a color to display its name and ID. Server admins can use this region information in the Console Command"cheat SetTargetDinoColor https://ark.gamepedia.com/Color_IDs". For example, "cheat SetTargetDinoColor 0 6" would color the Glowtail's "main body" magenta. Region 4: Belly Drops[edit | edit source] *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Meat.png Raw Meat *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Hide.png Hide Base Stats and Growth[edit | edit source] Note that creatures will have different stats in Survival of the Fittest 1Percentages are based on the value of the stat the moment the creature was tamed (after taming effectiveness) 2The absolute Base Damage is shown here instead of the percentage. 3Wild creatures do not level up movement speed 4Torpidity increases every level on wild creatures, but can not be increased once they are tamed. *For a comparison of the stats of all creatures, see Base Creature Statistics. *For an explanation of exactly how the levelup calculation works, see Creature Stats Calculation. *These are the base speeds of the creature at 100% Movement Speed *For a comparison of the speeds of all creatures, see Base Creature Speeds Wild Stats Level-up Type in values of a wild creature to see on which stats it's emphasized. Green values on a high-level creature are very good for breeding. If you have already tamed your creature you can try to recover the breeding-stats with an external tool.[1] Note that after the creature is tamed it gets bonuses on some stats depending on the taming effectiveness. This makes it hard to retrieve the levels on a tamed creature, so this tool is only for wild ones, but gives a first impression, how well the stats are distributed. Combat[edit | edit source] This section describes how to fight against this creature. General[edit | edit source] The glowtail is passive and will run away if you hit it. Strategy[edit | edit source] All strategies will work with a Glowtail. Its only defense is to run away. Be careful of carnivores in the area! Weaponry[edit | edit source] Any weapon will work. Bring anything from a Rocket Launcher to your bare hands. Dangers[edit | edit source] Any hostile creature in the area, guilt of killing a shiny little lizard. Weakness[edit | edit source] As running away is its only protection, it is fairly easy to kill (if you mind the guilt). Taming[edit | edit source] For general infos about domesticating a wild creature see Taming. KO Strategy[edit | edit source] There is no KO Strategy for this tame as it is a passive tame. If your glowtail is in water you can not feed it. Try hitting it out of the water if that is the case. Taming Food[edit | edit source] Note that the values are for optimal cases, always bring extra supplies! For a level-dependent count of resources needed, try an external taming calculator. Preferred Food[edit | edit source] https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Plant_Species_Z_Seed_(Aberration).png Plant Species Z Seed https://ark.gamepedia.com/Aberration Utility[edit | edit source] As a Charge Light creature, Glowtail carries charge, which replenishes over time while its light is turned off. When the light is turned on, it provides survivors with the Charged Light buff, protecting from https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Nameless.png Nameless and https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Reaper.png Reaper ambush, but attracting https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Seeker.png Seekers. If set to active, it can also detect both nearby enemy players, and nearby creatures of maximum level. Due to the nature of its passive state, Glowtail cannot fight back, and should never be used as combat dino. It provides the fastest charge recharge rate, but has a very low charge capacity. Roles[edit | edit source] Anti-Nameless Ambush: Since the Glowtail can be shoulder mounted like every other Charge Light, it provides a charge to prevent Nameless pack from emerging. This however, will attract https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Seeker.png Seeker. To quickly toggle the shoulder-mounted Charge Light on/off in emergency situations, open up the emote wheel (hold either bracket key by default) and select "Light!". For faster use, emotes can also be bound directly to either of the two emote keys by mousing over them in the emote wheel and pressing the desired key. Collectibles[edit | edit source] Notes/Trivia[edit | edit source] *The creature was first revealed in Community Crunch 103 on September 15, 2017.[2] *This creature is perhaps inspired by the common flying dragon (Draco volans) and the various prehistoric flying lizards (Icarosaurus, Xianglong and Coelurosauravus). *Despite being mentioned as a herbivore, Glowtail also consume meat as a food source. *While Ascerbic Mushroom is Glowtail's preferred consumption of mushrooms, putting too many of such mushroom in Glowtail's inventory will cause Glowtail to be rendered unconscious should there not be any other food source inside Glowtail's inventory or nearby trough. Category:Reptiles Category:Lizard